Algún día dejará de doler
by TinyCandy
Summary: Frente a ella se encontraba una página en blanco, contemplando la idea de escribir su última carta, decidida a que sería un adiós para siempre. "Realmente no sé qué sientes, y eso ya no debo de pensarlo porque no me concierne, pero tu dolor aún es mi dolor... No puedo verte sufrir me rompe..." porque Sakura sólo podía descargar sus pensamientos en la soledad, o tristeza. AU


**Un capítulo nuevo**

Sakura Haruno había retomado aquel diario en el que se había refugiado durante la ausencia de su amor, aquel mismo que había arrumbado y olvidado ante la presencia de él, porque Sakura sólo podía descargar sus pensamientos en la soledad, o tristeza.

Una vez más separados, decidió abrir el cuaderno, saltándose con rapidez las hojas donde sus pensamientos del pasado reflejaban otra realidad. Frente a ella se encontraba una página en blanco, contemplando la idea de escribir su última carta, decidida a que sería un adiós para siempre.

…

Ya no quiero soñar contigo.

Quiero recordarte y sonreír, pensar en lo que aprendí. Quiero deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta, que mis ojos se sequen, y el dolor se vaya de tus recuerdos.

Siempre después de una sesión de llanto me siento mejor, pero ya estoy cansada de llorar. Hace bastantes días que no lo hago; sin embargo, la fachada que pongo para protegerme me está consumiendo. Mi rendimiento físico, el desgaste emocional, mi ausencia en lo social, y estas preguntas a las que no les encuentro respuesta.

No entiendo por qué sigo escribiendo como si te hablara a ti. Eso ya pasó, y tus ojos jamás verán estas palabras.

Me mantengo lo más alejada posible de ti para ayudarme a olvid... deshacerme de este sentimiento.

Seré honesta, no creo querer olvidar, sólo quiero que no duela. No estoy siendo hipócrita, ni me estoy burlando, pero quisiera ser como tú (o al menos las últimas palabras que me diste) … que aún aprecias y te importa la otra persona, pero no la amas del todo. Eres una persona compleja.

_"Me importas, no es como si no sintiera nada por ti, me duele tu dolor, pero no sé qué es lo correcto... olvida lo que dije..." _

Te creo todo, pero no puedo olvidar lo que dijiste. Tú no te comprendes, no aceptas tus sentimientos, e ignoras los pensamientos que te arrastran al suelo.

En ese momento supe que ya había sido suficiente, y no podía tenerte prisionero por más tiempo, porque así sentí que te tenía. Tú vas a hacer grandes cosas, y debo dejarte ir, ser libre y sonreír.

No sé cómo le haces para ver las cosas que publico. Tal vez no te lastima saber de mí como a mí me hiera tan sólo encontrar tus cosas escondidas y arrumbadas en mi cuarto cada vez que no encuentro algo. Aunque tal vez sea egocéntrico pensar que yo soy la única que siente dolor.

Realmente no sé qué sientes, y eso ya no debo de pensarlo porque no me concierne, pero tu dolor aún es mi dolor.

Últimamente no he podido evitar pensar que no fui buena contigo; no pretendo hacerme la víctima, realmente lo siento. No, no fue todo el tiempo, pero en ocasiones. No sé cuando dejé de hacerte sonreír. Eso es de lo que me he dado cuenta y me he puesto a reflexionar, cuestionando cosas, y preguntándome porqué hice lo que hice, y por qué hago lo que hago. Es más profundo de lo que puedo explicar.

Yo estaba muy bien. Ya no soñaba contigo, y el dolor parecía estar disipando con el tiempo, pero cuando me mandaste aquellos mensajes… sentí el impulso de correr a ayudarte. Dejando el trabajo, la escuela, todo para evitar lo que tanto te dije que no hicieras.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que la antigua Sakura salió a flote, aquella que he tratado inmensamente por mantener escondida se escapó. Pero el hecho de que no estemos juntos no significa que no me preocupo por ti, que no me duela tu pesar… pero me oprime más el no poder estar ahí para ayudarte.

Extraño a mi amigo ¿por qué no simplemente fuimos amigos?

No sé si ya lo hayas comprendido, pero eres una persona por la que vale la pena luchar, y apreciarte… es algo natural. Deshazte de esos pensamientos que te destruían como persona, esas ideas erróneas sobre ti. Nadie creía eso de ti. Yo no lo creía, no lo creo, y jamás lo creeré. Pero tú ¿Cuándo creerás en ti?

Yo ya no puedo hacerlo, mi tiempo se acabo y a alguien más le tocará hacerlo. Espero que esa persona te conozca de pies a cabeza, al revés y al derecho, de izquierda a derecha, y en la tranquilidad y el estrés. Que sepan leer tus gestos e interpretar tus silencios. Que aprendan a decifrar tus miradas, y a darte palabras de aliento cuando olvides lo que has logrado y a dónde quieres llegar.

No puedo verte sufrir, me rompe. Por eso te eliminé de todos los lados donde pudiera verte. No he vuelto a ver tus publicaciones, ni las de tus amigos, por miedo de encontrarte ahí. Realmente no sé con exactitud a qué le tengo miedo. Pienso que es a verte feliz, pero ¿por qué? Si es lo que quiero para ti. Verte sufrir me lastima y verte feliz también… entonces ¿qué hago?

Hay algo que me pregunto desde el día en que publiqué mi primera foto desde tu partida, ¿por qué ves mis cosas? ¿Acaso no me has eliminado? Y si no es así ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿No te hace sentir triste ver mis cosas? Tal vez no…

Realmente me alegra que ya estés yendo a terapia. Tomó bastante tiempo y todo este suceso… pero lo bueno es que estás yendo.

No sé si sea egoísta de mi parte este pensamiento, pero estoy escribiendo desde lo más profundo de mí, plasmando los pensamientos que no me atrevo a tener, y no queriendo censurar mis propios sentimientos. Pero… espero que la persona encargada de tus terapias te diga que no es bueno que veas mis cosas.

No sé si te haga mal a ti, pero ciertamente a mí sí me lastima, aunque aún no logro descifrar el porqué.

Me he resignado y lo he aceptado. En mi cuerpo, la parte lógica lo entiende, lo comprende y acepta, mi mente es fuerte. Sin embargo, la parte sentimentalista no ha acabado del todo con aquella palabra que no tiene más sentido para mí.

_Esperanza_, tan vacía e ingenua, tan cruel, tan despiada; se alimenta de tu debilidad, y cuando por fin caes presa ante sus garras te mantiene muerto en vida, con la incertidumbre, esperando algo que jamás sucederá.

Me siento un poco mejor de haber escrito, y quien sabe cuando regrese a escribir. Espero que falte mucho porque no me gusta sentirme así. Esta persona no soy yo. Esto es un poco complicado porque no soy la misma del pasado, pero la yo del presente tampoco soy yo (definitivamente no me agrada); sé que sólo me estoy preparando para quien seré en unos meses.

Seis meses es lo que dicen debería durar, y tengo miedo de no estar lista para ese entonces.

¿Cómo deshacerte de los sentimientos de años en un par de meses? Este tipo de situaciones me hace mucho cuestionar los sentimientos que _tengo_… ¿_tenía_? ¿Realmente _era_… _soy_ incondicional? Sé que eso ya no importa, pero ¿por qué me fastidia tanto ese pensamiento?

Tal vez es el miedo al encuentro con mi hipocresía.

Olvidar, sanar, aprender.

Doler, llorar, aminorar, aceptar, continuar, continuar, continuar, caer, llorar… levantarse, avanzar, avanzar, avanzar, avanzar hasta que ya no duela y pueda sonreír al recordar.

Una persona excepcional, sin importar lo que me digan de ti. No es que ignore o no les dé importancia a las opiniones de los demás, es simplemente que ellos no llegaron a conocerte como lo hice yo.

Pero esa persona que conocí me da miedo… me invade la incertidumbre, me carcome el no saber o poder ayudarte. Me duele pensar que puedes auto destruirte, porque tú lo das todo.

Espero que des todo para recuperarte.

Mis palabras siguen firmes, y me conforta saber que a pesar de que las heridas nos consumen por dentro, y la ausencia nos tumba… los dos seguiremos avanzando.

Porque aún pienso lo mismo que aquel día, y si pudiera decírtelo te lo volvería a decir,_ "Algún día dejará de doler"._

…

Era la persona correcta en el momento no adecuado. No estaban listos el uno para el otro, pero sin duda alguna compartían el mismo dolor.

"_Tal vez no ahora, tal vez después…" _

"_Tal vez nunca, Sasuke…"_

Es difícil decir adiós, y es aun más dificíl aceptarlo. Continuar como si la mitad de tu alma no ha sido arrancada, caminando con los pies descalzos sobre el ámbar de las brasas, esperando que el ardor en la piel sea más fuerte que los sentimientos de tu corazon a punto de explotar. No estás solo, porque ellos van de tu lado, tal vez tras de ti, o frente a ti, porque ellos tambien pasan por lo mismo; aunque sufrimos de diferentes maneras, y los remordimientos que nos corroen lentamente son diferentes.

Ambos recorrían caminos diferentes, haciendo la ausencia del otro notable, siendo insoportable de recordar su rostro, su voz, sus gestos, sus brazos, su cabello, su calor, su cálido amor.

* * *

Triste historia :( pero recordemos y estemos conscientes de que _"Algún día dejará de doler"._


End file.
